goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Gets Grounded For Disney Infinity
Coming Soon to YouTube on December 25, 2015. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *Catherine Cook ~ Voiced by Catherine *Caillou ~ Voiced by Ivy *Alex Kimble *Brian (Red Hoodie Guy) ~ Voiced by Brian *Jennifer ~ Voiced by Jennifer *PC Guy ~ Voiced by Diesel *Remy the Rat ~ Voiced by David *Alfredo Linguini ~ Voiced by Paul *Colette Tato ~ Voiced by Kate *Chef Skinner ~ Voiced by Steven *Pablo the Penguin ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Tyrone the Moose ~ Voiced by Zack *Uniqua the Uniqua ~ Voiced by Ivy *Tasha the Hippopotamus ~ Voiced by Ivy *Austin the Kangaroo ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Tommy Pickles ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Chuckie Finster ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Phil DeVille ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Lil DeVille ~ Voiced by Kate *Angelica Pickles ~ Voiced by Kayla *Toaster (from The Brave Little Toaster) ~ Voiced by David *Serge ~ Voiced by Diesel *Igor ~ Voiced by David *Sam Roviofan *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Flik the Blue Ant ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Heimlich the Caterpillar ~ Voiced by Diesel *Hopper the Grasshopper ~ Voiced by Simon *Atta the Ant ~ Voiced by Kate *Francis the Ladybug ~ Voiced by David *Bob the Builder ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Spud ~ Voiced by Brian *Wendy ~ Voiced by Kate *Sir Topham Hatt the Fat Controller ~ Voiced by Wiseguy *heckboy *TheAngryGrandpaShow *Greg ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Murray ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Jeff ~ Voiced by Brian *Anthony ~ Voiced by Eric *Franklinryan *Luna Minami ~ Voiced by Kimberly *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *200slv *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) ~ Voiced by Eric *Carl Fredricksen ~ Voiced by Brian *Russell ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Woody (from Toy Story) ~ Voiced by David *Queen Lillian ~ Voiced by Belle *Red Hoodie Guy ~ Voiced by Eric *Foo ~ Voiced by Ivy *Ka-Chung ~ Voiced by Amy *Custard ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Noodle ~ Voiced by Kendra *B.B. Jammies ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Jazzi ~ Voiced by Emma *TV Announcer ~ Voiced by Dallas Transcript (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Pictures presents in The Brave Little Toaster logo, the Radio wakes up) Radio: Good morning, good morning, gooooood morning. Warren Cook: Can't we Disney Infinity on Playstation. Woody (thinking): Disney Infinity in video game Playstation. Colette Tato: Remy the Rat, are you can't. Flik the Blue Ant: Disney Infinity in Playstation, in Toy Story VHS 1996. Toaster: Relax, something in you. Greg, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony: Warren. Bob the Builder: The Radio say, "Good morning, good morning, gooooood morning." Warren Cook: Toy Story VHS 1996, Alan. Wendy: I'm Wendy in Bob the Builder. (Warren cries in Disney Infinity is Playstation, the 51 peoples in characters angry with Toy Story VHS 1996) Alan: Warren, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for video game, Toy Story VHS in 2008, not 1996. Catherine: Go to your TV now or else the Save-Ums will attack you. Warren (crying in Buzz Lightyear's voice): "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." (Warren in TV to black, Warren cries) Warren: Oh my gosh, the TV, Postman Pat, Bob the Builder, and Thomas the Tank Engine. After Thomas the Tank Engine: Henry and the Elephant VHS. Next, The Simpsons. (Warren in the Simpsons theme song on TV, after the Simpsons) Warren: Next, 64 Zoo Lane. (64 Zoo Lane theme song on TV, after 64 Zoo Lane) Warren: Next, Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Category:Transcripts